


I'm happy we met but I'm even happier now you're beside me

by eriksensational



Series: How Chris and Harry came to be [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soft and Fluffy, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: A Sequel to Red Face, Stuttered WordsChris signs for Spurs and both him and Harry are delighted by the news.





	I'm happy we met but I'm even happier now you're beside me

When Harry heard the news of Spurs signing someone during the summer transfer window he was already excited. However, the smile that etched upon his face when he realised it was Christian Eriksen could not go unnoticed. They had signed the young blond from Ajax, and Harry could easily recall the international friendly match where he played incredibly well. Then he remembered that he had Christian's number since he was feeling particularly brave when they had met. The pair had messaged each other a bit after the match but after that, due to their busy schedules, they never really found the time to talk much more. Despite the lack of communication, Harry chose to send him a message regardless.  
  
**Harry**  
Congratulations on the contract!  
  
He didn't expect a response any time soon so was surprised to hear his phone buzz just as he was placing it back into his pocket.  
  
**Christian**  
Thank you :) See you at training I guess  
  
The response made Harry smile and he couldn't help but think that it would have been nice to have had him during the preseason. However, he was still more than pleased to have him at the club at all. And now he couldn't wait to go to training.  
  
Harry was one of the first to arrive at training in order to try and greet Christian so he wouldn't be alone. However, the other was one of the last ones to show up. When he did walk into the room, Harry smiled brightly and before he could head over to say hello Jan and Toby had beat him to it. They pulled the smaller blond into a tight hug, talking dutch with wide smiles on their faces. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that Chris would able to settle in. Once the defenders had finished talking to him, he headed over to the blond who smiled shyly at him. Harry pulled him into a firm hug causing the other to gasp at the sudden contact but he quickly relaxed into the hold.    
  
"Miss me?" Harry whispered near Chirs' ear, a sly smirk lining his lips at his own cheekiness. The comment caused a light laugh from the other and he felt him shake his head against his chest. Separating from one another Harry smirked at the redness coating Christian's face, reminding him of the match when they met. The blond had a very similar flush painting his skin now to when Harry asked to swap shirts and gave him his number after their international friendly game. Snapping out of the memory, he led Chris over to where he was to get changed and instigated small talk about fairly typical topics to keep him company.  
  
Harry couldn't shake the blissful feeling thumping through him as Chris stuck close by him in training. During the warm-up drills, the blond was always next to him and would smile brightly whenever Harry would speak to him which he found ever so sweet. And, even when they were able to split up to focus on specific drills Christian was still following him bashfully.    
  
Whilst focusing on set pieces, with free kicks being the main one, Harry was in awe of the technique and consistency from the other. Chris seemed to exude confidence in those sorts of positions and Harry could tell everyone else was also impressed. The blond comfortably netted his 5th free kick, easily curving it around the fake wall and Hugo who was in goal. After that, Harry couldn't stop himself in racing over to praise him. He caught Christian off guard with the sudden embrace as he stumbled slightly but Harry's hold kept him on his feet.  
  
"Your free kicks are amazing Chris, let's hope you can do that on the field," Harry commented and gave the other a slight nudge as he stated his last point. The other ducked his head away from him but Harry could still see the small, soft smile and pink colour dusting his face at the praise. He made sure to make note of the cute response to his comment as he pulled away to work on his own set pieces. And Harry was certain that Chris was going to be amazing on his debut when the time came.  
  
In the dressing room before their first game, Harry made sure to keep watch over Chris. The other seemed perfectly content, chatting with their teammates and wasn't jittering with any debut nerves but he couldn't be sure of that. Just before they were called into the tunnel to head out onto the pitch Harry walked over to the other. As the others began to file out, he clapped Chris' hand and a sent him a wink whilst mouthing 'you'll be fine' for reassurance. Harry chuckled to himself when he saw that look of surprise on the blond face, looking like he was desperately trying to think of a response. However, Harry didn't even give him a chance to as he ushered him out into the tunnel.  
  
During the first half, they were so frustratingly close to scoring but the goalkeeper always seemed to be one step ahead. Christian was making a great impression on his debut, his vision and passing giving them lots of movement in midfield. Harry watched the blond run around trying to get the ball and when he did his passes were effortless and fluid. The best chance of the half came when Chris took a shot just outside the box, the ball looked as if it was going to dip just under the crossbar. However, it made contact with the woodwork before bouncing out for a goal kick and Harry could see the annoyance flash over the other's face.    
  
When the referee blew his whistle Harry trudged back to the dressing room, everyone slightly agitated by the first 45 minutes. After the short team talk from Poch, Harry made his way over to sit next to Chris on one of the benches. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer which caused the other to sigh softly.    
  
"You're having a great game, just keep trying and it'll come," Harry stated whilst ruffling the blond's hair. Christian stammered out a brief 'thank you' as a shade of pink rose onto his cheeks. Smiling back at him, Harry patted his back before moving away in order to go out for the second half and as he did he could feel the blue eyes on his back.  
  
The second half instantly felt better. Chances began to flow in more frequently yet none were quite enough to get them the all-important first goal. However, that all changed when Harry passed the ball to Son who was running down the wing. Racing to get into the box, he saw Christian ahead of him calling for the cross in. Son must have seen him as the ball was kicked in that direction and was the perfect height for the blond to strike it first time on the volley. When Harry saw the ball hit the back of the net a delighted smile quickly raced onto his face. He instantly found himself running in the direction that Chris was celebrating. The blond had slid to the corner flag on his knees before standing and turning around to face him with a beaming grin. Without much thought, Harry scooped Christian up into his arms and twirled him around to congratulate him. Placing him down softly, he whispered a quick 'well done' in his ear before they were both squished in a huge group hug. The blond now lost in a sea of bodies. Once they all dispersed, Harry glanced over at Chris who looked delighted and when he caught him staring he sent him a quick thumbs up before jogging into position.  
  
The rest of the second half picked up after that. It seemed that the goal boosted the morale and had everyone now pushing higher up the pitch in order to get another. And, something that didn't go unnoticed was how often Christian was trying to set him up with a chance on goal. Harry couldn't count the number of exceptional passes and crosses that came his way from the Dane and he was thankful for the service. Unfortunately, just like the first half, the opposing keeper seemed impossible to beat even after several good opportunities. After every key pass or great ball, Harry would send Chris a thankful smile and a hand up which caused the other to smile widely back at him. When the full-time whistle went, he was slightly disappointed to not be on the score sheet but that was over-ridden by the happiness of getting three points and Chris getting a debut goal. Harry walked over to where the blond was hugging and chatting to other players. Once he was finally alone, he pulled Christian into an embrace which then turned into a side hug as they pulled apart. Harry rubbed Chris' shoulder lightly and listened to him talk about the game excitedly, waiting for a moment to talk himself.    
  
"We are going to get along really well if you keep setting me up with chances like that," Harry stated which caused Chris to let out a soft chuckle and look up at him with a sweet smile. There was a soft rosy colour high on Christian's cheekbones at the praise which made him smile. Bright blue eyes stared back at him and Harry could only hope that the blond would play like this every game, although he had no doubt about that. He patted his shoulder one last time and then moved away in order to go speak with other teammates and the manager.    
  
Back in the dressing room Harry couldn't help but envelope Chris into another hug, arms wrapping tightly around the other as they gently swayed side to side. Harry moved one hand to rest on the back of the blond's head. His thumb rubbing circles just by the nape of Chris' neck causing a small hum to be emitted from the blond.  
  
"You're going to fit right in here, you're going to love it here I can tell." Harry murmured closely by Christian's ear. Pulling away from the embrace, he saw the bright smile lining the other's lips which caused a similar one to grace his own face. He ran the hand that was by Chris' neck down to his shoulder before giving it a firm squeeze and heading off to get changed. This was just the start of their journey together.


End file.
